


At a Spring, They Met

by PMoriya_Hartmann



Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMoriya_Hartmann/pseuds/PMoriya_Hartmann
Summary: "Do you wanna play together?""Sure."
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649701
Kudos: 5





	At a Spring, They Met

“Kourin… How long does it take to reach the shrine?”

“It would be soon and don’t be so grumble…”

“Well, I just wanna see her Right Honorable, the Shrine Maiden.”

“I guess you wanna see the little shrine maiden more instead of the Shrine Maiden herself.”

“Yes I do. Didn’t you tell me that there is a little shrine maiden that is as young as me? I wanna see her soon.”

“It’s near and we have already reached there.”

It was in an early spring, when the steps trail from the human community to the Hakurei Shrine was not filled with thorns and dangers, Kourin took Marisa with him to visit the shrine. So there were not dangerous, mountain trails still difficult for such a child like Marisa to hike.

Rinnosuke and Marisa arrived at the top of the hill. A huge torii came into their sights and a group of shrine buildings are on the hill. Sakura trees were planted fully in the shrine and the blossoms will come out soon. A mature, beautiful lady with red-white colored dress was sweeping in the shrine’s courtyard and she noticed Rinnosuke and Marisa’s arrival, gave up her work and come to greet them.

“It’s a pleasure to greet your presence, Mr. Rinnosuke.” She said to Rinnosuke with smile.

“That’s an apologetic bother, your Right Honorable.”, said Rinnosuke, “and this is our young lady Marisa.”

“I’ve heard that little Marisa is coming that I was worrying about find a friend for Reimu.” The Shrine Maiden said, “Hey, Reimu, our guests had just come.”

With her voice, a little figure came out from the shrine hall and Marisa saw her silhouettes clearly. That’s a little girl in a same red-white colored dress and she is as young as Marisa, with black, straight long hair and lovely, delicate appearances. Marisa’s first impression on Reimu is a quiet, cute maiden.

Marisa admits that, the word “adorable” came into her mind when she saw this fascinating girl.

“Reimu, this is young lady Marisa of Kirisames.”, said the shrine maiden, “and Marisa, this is my daughter Reimu, the novitiate shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine.”

“Uh… Hi,” Marisa felt speechless, “I’m Marisa. Marisa Kirisame. Good to meet you.”

“Reimu Hakurei.” She said with a calm smile.

“Well, Reimu, I need to have a conversation with Mr. Rinnosuke. Can you play with Marisa for a while?”

“What are you doing?”

Marisa turned her body and it’s Reimu. She lifted up a transparent box, “Look, butterflies.”

Several butterflies were flying in the tiny box.

“So you caught those butterflies?” Reimu appreciating these butterflies, said to Marisa.

“Yes I did.”

“They are so beautiful.” Reimu said, “But it’s so sad for they would be trapped in these boxes. Just release them.”

“That’s right.” Marisa opened the tap of the box and let the butterflies released.

“But, Reimu, have you heard that said butterflies are flying blossoms?” Marisa watched those butterflies flying away.

“It seems reasonable.”

“Well, I’ll play you a trick.”

Marisa turned around and with a rose in her hand when she turned back.

“You scared me,” Reimu said, surprised, “But it’s a nice flower.”

“That’s magic. My Mama taught me that.”

“Interesting.”, said Reimu, “You’re so awesome!”

“This is a gift for you.” Marisa said, passed the flower to Reimu.

“Thank you so much.” Reimu was delighted.

And Marisa had a long chat with Reimu. Marisa talked about her Kirisame’s Mansion, the life in the human community that Reimu had never heard about; and Reimu also talked about the life with her mother and the stories about the Youkais in the mountains.

“It’s so dangerous, I think.” Marisa said.

“So it does. But I won’t be afraid when my mother is with me.”

“Hey Marisa,” Marisa heard the voice of Rinnosuke, “Time to get back!”

“I think I gotta go.” Marisa said to Reimu, “Well, do I have a chance to see you again?”

“It will have.”

“Then…… Au revoir.”

“Goodbye.”

And Marisa ran back to Rinnosuke. “So you had much fun with Miss Reimu.”

“Sure I did. And I want to play with her more and more!”

“Next time, I guess. We are leaving now and do you have a wish or something?”

“I have!” said Marisa, ran to the Ema hanging place and put on an Ema, written “I want to be Reimu’s best friend”, hung it up and ran back to the torii.

“It will come true if our young lady’s wish is sincere and earnest.” The shrine maiden said.

“Goal!” In the vacancy ground of the human town, children are having football games. Marisa took the ball with her and shot it to the goal.

“Marisa is SO COOL!”

“Heh, heh heh…”Marisa laughed. “Kids, let’s go home.” Adults came to the playground and called their children back, the playground only left Marisa alone; she was juggling the ball. Suddenly she noticed a girl with familiar figure appeared near the wall beside the playground. Marisa went to her, asked Reimu, “Do you wanna play together?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this part.  
> This part is about how did Marisa and Reimu know each other, became friends. Well, this part has another original character appeared that is Reimu's mother, the Previous Generation Hakurei Shrine Maiden. I know there is something funny for I used the name "Your Right Honorable" for this is a call for official and nobles in regions with British rule…Well I didn't find an English word to correspond the Japanese word "sama".  
> Anyway, thanks for your reading.


End file.
